Deadliest Warrior Season 4
by tjoepan
Summary: when warriors from all corners of history face off. no one knowes what will happen untill now
1. Ivan the terrible vs William Wallace

This is my first fan fiction story, I hope you like it.

I don't own Deadliest Warrior through I would love to.

Ivan The Terrible, a Russian czar, fought and won the largest empire of his time vs

William Wallace, the Scottish rebel, who fought the British army in the Scottish War of Independence.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?

Geoff Desmoulin is scientist who collects data in order to decide if the warrior's weapons are lethal. Armand Dorian is an Emergency room doctor in Los Angeles. His job is to decide if the data collected by Geoff, the scientist, is lethal to the other warriors. Richard Machowicz is a former navy seal who dives into the tactics of the warriors. Robert Daly inputs the data into the simulation combat engine

"I can't wait to see how this match up plays out," Geoff said.

"Also, I can't wait to see the tactics unfold with these two amazing warriors," Mac explained

"Lets look at the stats," Dorian said.

Ivan The Terrible

CIRCA 1560 AD

AGE: 30

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 LBS

Armor: Plated Mail

William Wallace

Born 1270 - 1305 died

Height-6'

Armor - Chain mail

They will fight a five on five, squad battle

Short ranged weapons:

William Wallace comes into battle with the warhammer. In season 1, we saw its killing potential, as it crushed skulls and has a spike at the end.

Ivan the terrible counters with the Sablia, a murderous saber blade, used in Russia and carried by some Mongols. Last season we saw it could slice a pig in half very quickly.

So who gets the edge?

"Even through the warhammer has more options, it has very short range. Ivan's Sablia has a longer range, so for that reason alone, my edge goes to the sablia," Mac announces .

In short range weapons Edge: Ivan The Terrible

Mid range weapons:

William Wallace bet his life on the claymoresword**.** It cuts off heads from over three feet away. As we saw at season 1, it cut up to three necks in one swing.

Ivan the terrible carries the Bardiche. This weapon can kill a man on horseback when they aren't wearing any steel plate armor.

Who gets the edge?  
"Now the Bardiche is an imitating weapon. A bardiche resembles and axe with small holes in it. Lets remember Ivan had his men dressed up in black robes. Imagine seeing this weapon carried by guys in black robes and on horseback. It would be sheer terror. With that being said, it is a heavy weapon and after one, two, maybe three strikes, you get fatigued using this weapon. With the claymore, you still get fatigued, but you can get more kills. "Edge claymore," Geoff announced.

Mid range weapons edge: William Wallace

Long range weapons:

William Wallace carried into battle the Ball and Chain, a devastating weapon. If you get it hit with it, it's guaranteed to either break a bone or kill you.

Ivan the terrible trusted his life with the Pischal and it was paired with the Bardiche. The pischal was a matchlock gun, which needed to be on the steady surface in order to be accurate.

Dorian explained, "During the simulation in season one, ball and chain got one kill out of a thousand battles. With that being said, the gun is more accurate and deadlier."

Long range weapons edge: Ivan the terrible

Armor:

Because armor is a critical x-factor we will look at the armor these two warriors wore

William Wallace: chain mail.

Geoff said, "Chain mail is good only for defending against slashing weapons and even then, it is isn't that good."

Next we take a look at Ivan the terrible armor.

Ivan the terrible: plated chain mail

Mac said, "The chain mail is the same as Wallace's but it has plates in it so it can give more protection against thrusting weapons."

So who gets the edge?

Rob announced, "Ivan The Terrible has plated chain mail but WILLIAM WALLACE had only plain chain mail, so Ivan had more protection. Edge Ivan The Terrible."

Armor edge: Ivan The Terrible

Now before we run the simulation 5000 times we have to consider x-factors .

Dorian said, "You know the physiological health of these warriors is going to be a big x-factor."

Rob explained, "You are right. As we know, Ivan The Terrible used mercury. His psychological health is so poor. On William Wallace's side, he began fighting the British because they killed his wife. In his grief, he doesn't have the best psychological health, but his is much better than Ivan's."

Psychological Health

Ivan The Terrible 37 William Wallace 76

"That leads us into Generalship. What are their stats?" Geoff said.

"This is a big x-factor. Ivan The Terrible had many problems with his troops. William Wallace was much better at making relationships and keeping them. So we rated Ivan The Terrible low on this," Rob stated.

Generalship

Ivan The Terrible 54 William Wallace 89

Mac asked "What about Dominance?"

"Ivan gets the edge because he was insane and you didn't know what he was going to do. So you respected Ivan. Where has with William Wallace we know that he used guerrilla style tactics that isn't a bad thing through. It is for that reason we gave him a lower score. Really close though," Rob said.

Dominance

Ivan The Terrible 78 William Wallace 75

Dorian asked "Something that plays into dominance is physicality. How did you rate that?"

"With physicality it is close, almost even. We know Ivan's weight but we don't know William Wallace's. Based off his height, he probably weighs about the same, but we don't know. So I am giving this one to Ivan," Rob explained.

Physicality

Ivan The Terrible 84 William Wallace 83

Mac said, "Physicality also can be used in intimidation how did they stack up."

"When you look at Ivan The Terrible the first troops he sent down where his Oprichniki horseman. What did they wear? Black robes. Imagine seeing them coming down a hill, and you were fighting against them. Then they used savage tactics. If that wasn't enough to scare you. Seeing your friends being tortured I think would. William used the intimidating look of his weapons," Rob said.

Intimidation

Ivan The Terrible 90 William Wallace 65

Geoff said, "So we did handle all the x-factors. Let's run the simulation."

They will have four soldiers to help these two generals.

Rob presses the enter button and the simulation begins.

O William loses someone on his squad

X Ivan loses someone on his squad

William Wallace and a group of four soldiers dock at what they thought was England. A storm passed through while they where sleeping. William and the four soldiers go ashore, and quickly discover it isn't England. It is freezing outside. William and his men want to go back, but he remembers they need food and fresh water. They go up a hill and hear a scream. They run and get their weapons and then go back up the hill. They see a man and four men who look like Grim Reapers. Then they see someone about to be pulled apart. The man gives the order and the grim reapers starts pulling the man's body apart using horses. Ivan The Terrible notices William and his men.

One of William's men swings his ball and chain, then throws it. It hits the man being torn apart and kills him. Ivan gets furious because one of the odd looking men killed the man he was torturing. Ivan planned on killing the victim later. Ivan tells his men to kill the odd looking people, then throws one of his men off his horse and jumps on. Wallace directed his men to kill Ivan and his men, and they charge. One of Ivan's men gets his bardiche and Pischal. He fires the gun. It hits one of William's men and he dies instantly. O. Ivan and one of his men on horseback approach two of Wallace's men.

Ivan swings his sablia and William's right hand man is cut in half. O. The other solider that was attacked with the bardiche is still alive. He had killed Ivan's right hand man with the claymore sword. X. That solider is about to kill Ivan but Ivan's solider with the gun shoots him and kills him first. O. One of Wallace's men stabs and kills the soldier with the gun. X. Ivan sees the claymore sword and becomes extremely volatile. William's last solider crushes the enemy soldier's skull killing him instantly. X. Ivan's last solider uses the bardiche to kill the last enemy soldier. O. William uses the spike end of the war hammer, it hits the enemy's, heart and it comes out of the man's chest. X. William looks horrified as he takes the heart off the spike on. Ivan looks at William and then at the cross that he hammered into a tree. Ivan rides over and tries to kill William by swinging his sablia.

Wallace ducked and it hits the horse's leg with hammer side. The horse falls and so does Ivan. Ivan gets up and kills the horse, not for falling, but for being hit with the war hammer which was Ivan's fault. They exchange hateful looks and William sees that Ivan has a longer range than the war hammer. He gets out his claymore sword, and thrusts it at Ivan. It hits the plated part of Ivan's armor, and it bounces off. Then Ivan foolishly attacks William, but his sword deflected off the chain mail. William is about strike again but Ivan manages to strike first. This blow cuts William's head off before he has a chance to strike. O. William's head falls limply to the ground, as his body soon follows. Ivan puts his sword in the air, and yells in victory.

Rob later explained, "After 5 thousand battles, Ivan is the winner because he had gun powder and a longer short range weapon."

IVAN THE TERRIBLE William Wallace

3,000 wins 2,000 wins

60% 30%

In a head to head weapons comparison

Sablia 60% War hammer 40%

Bardiche 45% Claymore sword 55%

Pischal 99.0000000005% Ball and chain only 5 kills

Mac announces, "The reason why Ivan won is because, Ivan didn't do what William thought he would do because Ivan was crazy."

Geoff said,"Ivan won because he had better weapons, and better armor great job Ivan."

Dorian explained, "X-factors can help or hurt depending on the situation. In this situation, having poor psychological health helped Ivan because William Wallace is rational and thought Ivan would think logically and fall into traps he sets. Most of the time, Ivan did not. So William Wallace was, in history, a great tactician. However, if you're facing someone who struggles with mental illness you could be SUN TZU and still not be able to figure out Ivan's next move. So this time poor psychological health helped Ivan, but has we saw in season three it doesn't always help you."

Ivan is seen yelling in victory.

Then the credits roll.


	2. Musketeers vs Pirates

I don't own Deadliest Warrior, though I would love to.

Pirates, murderous killers of the seven seas vs. Musketeers, the king's guard and defenders of France's borders.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?

"I love this match up. Similar weapons different tactics," Mac said.

"In terms of trauma this is going to be off the scale," Dorian said.

"Also I get to use almost all of my tools to the table," Geoff said.

"Lets look at their stats," Dorian said.

Pirates

Year - 1715

Height - 5' 10"

Weight - 170 lbs

Armor - none

Gear - 20 lbs

Loyalty - Money

Symbol - Jolly Roger (Flag of the Pirates)

Musketeers

1622 - 1776

Height - 5' 9"

Weight - 160 lbs

Armor - Steel Cuirass

Special weapons:

The Pirates start the battle with the Grenado. This can penetrate full steel plate armor.

The Musketeers fends off invaders with the Grenade, which can penetrate armor.

Who gets the edge?

"The weapons are the same expect a different name. So it is even," Rob said.

Special weapons edge: even

Long range weapons:

The Pirates then continue their assaults with the Flintlock Pistol, one of the first pistols ever made.

The Musketeers defend their country with the Flintlock Musket, one of the best muskets ever made.

Who gets the edge?

"With the Flintlock Musket you get a greater rang. The flintlock pistol can't go through the Musketeers armor. The edge goes to the Musketeers," Mac said.

Long range weapons edge: Musketeers

The Pirates are almost done with the assault with the Blunderbuss. It fires shrapnel form a grapeshot.

The Musketeers protect the King with the Wheel-lock Pistol, one of the most accurate pistols ever made. The gun only could be made by watch makers.

"The Blunderbuss jams but when it goes off it can get through a full set of steel armor. The Wheel-lock pistol still jams but it can't inflict as much injury than the Blunderbuss can. The edge goes to the Pirates," Dorian said.

Mid Range weapons edge: Pirates

First Close range weapons:

The Pirates start finishing up the assault with the Cutlass, a saber blade that terrified the seven seas.

The Musketeers show no mercy with the Rapier sword and Main Gauche, a thrusting weapon that could easily kill. However it required a lot of training. The Main Gauche is used for surprise attacks while in combat.

Who gets the edge:

"The Cutlass is mainly just to intimidate, but the Rapier and Main Gauche used in combat a most of the time," Rob said.

First close range weapon edge: Musketeers

Second close range weapon:

The Pirates complete there assault with the Boarding Axe. It wasn't just used to board ships. It could be used for slicing off heads and has a spike at the other end of the axe.

The Musketeer's protect the king with the Bayonet, it was attached to the Flintlock Musket.

Who gets the edge?

"The bayonet is a good weapon but it is a close range weapon. The Boarding axes has a longer range. The edge goes to Pirates," Geoff said.

Second close range weapon edge: Pirates

Before we run the simulation five thousand times we have to consider x-factors.

"For me Intimidation is a big x-factor," Mac said.

"The Pirates have the advantage. Pirates would spot a ship and they would put that countries ship's flag up so the ship would come close. At the last second, before they can get away, they would put the pirate flag up and that would horrify the crew on the other boat. The musketeers just being there would frighten the other countries' troops because they where good fighters. The Pirates win in this x-factor," Rob said.

Intimidation

Pirates 85 Musketeers 54

"What about training and discipline?" Geoff asked.

"With both of these x-factors, the Musketeers have the advantage," Rob said.

"For training, Pirates did it on the go, so it wasn't that good," Rob explained.

Training

Pirates 54 Musketeers 76

"For Discipline, you would think it should go to the pirates, but most pirates would kill and change captains very quickly. The Musketeers were loyal to the king," Rob said.

Discipline

Pirates 45 Musketeers 92

"What about disease?" Dorian said.

"You might think the Pirates would be at a higher disadvantage. Actually, they almost have an advantage because they had more advanced medicine and even Blackbeard once ransomed people back for medicine. Even though they had more diseases, the medicine treats most of them. Then again, they still had much more diseases to worry about. So they are a disadvantage, but only slightly," Rob explained.

Disease

Pirates 67 Musketeers 70

"What about Psychological warfare?" Mac asked.

"This plays into intimidation. The pirates have the advantage, not has big as they did in Intimidation, but a big advantage," Rob explained.

Psychological warfare

Pirate 90 Musketeers 61

"What about Operational Experience?" Geoff asked.

"The Pirates also have the advantage because they plunder and pillage almost everyday. The Musketeers barely got to see that action. They aren't slacker's, but countries aren't guerrilla groups. So they make a plan, and then get troops trained, and then send them into France to try to take over," Rob explained.

Operational Experience

Pirate 95 Musketeers 69

"We have to consider the Logistics," Mac stated.

"You are so right, because the pirates took all the supplies on board. They did have a decent supply, but not nearly like the Musketeers did," Rob stated.

Logistics

Pirate 60 Musketeers 76

"What about Tactics?" Mac said.

"Both of them have very different tactics, but they are both good at those tactics. The Pirates have a slight advantage, because if they failed, they knew they would go to jail or be killed. So they knew they had to get their tactics right the first time. That is why they had that slight advantage," Rob said.

Tactics

Pirates 76 Musketeers 75

"We dealt with the x-factors, let's run the simulation," Geoff said.

These warriors will fight with a five man pirate boarding party vs. A five man musketeer infantry.

Rob presses the enter button and the simulation begins.

X musketeer lose someone on their side

O Pirate lose someone on his crew

The Musketeers, a group soldiers and a ship crew board a ship and put the French flag up. They are responding to a report that there are bandits taking over ships. The Pirate captain looks through his spy glass and sees the French flag. He tells his crew to get up and load the cannons. The crew is weak due to disease and some of them had too much to drink last night. They get up while the captain gets the medicine. They got it from the last person they ransomed back. He takes some himself, then he passes it around to his crew, and then they load the cannons. Then he tells the cannon crew to get in position. They get into position because they trust the captain. He then tells some of his remaining crew to put the French flag up. Then he tells them to raise the pirate flag when he gives the cannon crew the signal. Then he tells the last bit of the crew to get all the weapons and get ready to board. The crew comes back and hands him his cutlass and Grenado with a match to light it. Then the French ship comes toward the pirate ship. The soldiers think it is a French ship and relax. The Pirate captain gives the signal which is "FIRE". Then the cannons fire and kill all the soldiers.

The musketeers hear the commotion, look up to the door and see the pirate flag. They see the dead soldiers. Then the Musketeers get their weapons. A member of the boarding party sees the open door with the Musketeers. The Musketeers sees a pirate. The Pirate captain hands the other pirate a Grenado. The Musketeer commander hands a Musketeer a Grenade. The Pirate captain lights it and runs away while the crew member throws it. At the same the Musketeer throws his grenade, he runs, but the shockwave from the grenado kills him. X. The Pirate, still partly drunk, is killed by the shrapnel. O. Both the Pirates and the Musketeers are confused due to the loud bang caused by both of these weapons. One of the Musketeers approaches the deck. He aims and fires his Flintlock Musket. It hits a pirate's leg. The Musketeer then stabs and kills the shot pirate with his Bayonet. O. The Musketeer is then shot with the Flintlock Pistol, it hits the armor but he falls down. He gets back up. The pirate captain was the one who shot him, and then the captain cuts his head off with the Boarding Axe. X. The two remaining pirate crew members get ready to kill the three remaining Musketeers. The two remaining Musketeer soldiers go up on the deck.

The commander is still too stunned to get up. When the two Musketeers go on deck, they are both shot with the Flintlock Pistol. Both shots hit there armor. This time they don't fall down but are stunned. The other Pirate with the Blunderbuss shoots the two musketeers and the shrapnel goes through the armor with ease and kills both for them. X. X. Then the two Pirates ask the captain if they should go down. The captain says yes and that he will down there shortly. The Pirate with Flintlock Pistol goes down, while the Pirate with the Blunderbuss reloads. The Pirate that when down, see the commander and shoots him with the Flintlock pistol. It misses and hits the back of the last back up solider and kills him instead. The Musketeer then shoots the Pirate with the wheel-lock pistol, and kills him. O. The Pirate with the Blunderbuss asks the captain if he is all right. The Captain said that he will be alright when the medicine kicks in, which will be in about 60 seconds. The Pirate with the Blunderbuss goes down and sees the commander standing over a Dead Pirate's body. He then tries to shoot the commander with the Blunderbuss, but the Blunderbuss jams.

At the same time the Musketeer commander tries to shoot him with his wheel-lock pistol, but it jams as well. The Pirate takes out his cutlass. The Musketeer Commander gets out his Rapier sword and Main Gauche. The Pirate tries to slice him apart, but the Rapier blocks, and then the Main Gauche stabs him in the back of his neck, killing him. O. The Pirate captains thinks of coming down but he figures if his pirate crew doesn't come up in about 1 minute, the Musketeer is going to come up. If his is Pirate crew comes back, he wins. Then sure enough the Musketeer commander comes up a minute later. The Pirate feels well enough to fight, but he doesn't feel great. The Musketeer commander is still shaken up due to that big blast, but he can still fight. The Pirate captain gets out his cutlass. The Musketeer thinks it is going to be easy like last time.

The Pirate captain has dealt with the same fighting style, but the old captain would help him. This could secure his position as captain for a very long time. The Musketeer thrust his rapier but the pirate captain ducks. The Pirate captain then slashes the cutlass at the commanders throat. Then his neck is cut off. X. The pirate captain then takes the five Musketeer's money, and asks the six crew members if they want to be Pirates. Four say yes, and two say no. Then he figures he will buy more supplies and take supplies from the ship. Next, he will ransom one of the crew members off for more supplies and money, and the other one for medicine. The Pirate captain then yells and most of his Pirate crew comes on board and loots the ship. They take the six ship crew on board to their ship. The captain comes on his ship, and before walking under the deck into his room, he yells, "Victoria!"

"After five thousand battles the pirates win." Rob said

Pirate Musketeers

2555 kills 2545 kills

50.05% 49.95%

Pirates Musketeers

Grenado 50% Grenade 50%

Flintlock pistol 25% Flintlock musket 75%

Blunderbuss 79% wheel-lock 21%

Cutlass 51% Rapier sword and Main Gauche 49%

Boarding axe 49% bayonet 51%

The Musketeers had the advantage in most of the x-factors. It was due to the Operational Experience, Psychological warfare, Intimidation, and tactics that had them win the day.

"When you have more Operational experience, and have better tactics. It make sense you should win," Mac stated.

"When you have better weapons and intimidation on your side it isn't hard to win." Geoff said

"The Musketeers are the better trained warriors, but they didn't have much experience or Psychological warfare on their side. There isn't a whole lot you can do," Dorian said.

The Pirate is seen on the yelling Victoria!

Then the credits roll


	3. Celts vs Gladiators

I don't own the Deadliest warrior though I would love to!

The Celtic Warrior, the tribal warrior who helped cause the fall of the Romain empire. Vs The Gladiator - proud, thrilling killer of Ancient Rome. Most gladiators where captured in battle fighting the Romaine empire.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?!

To find out, the history of war and modern science will collide. As former Navy seal Richard Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. Biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin, applies 21 century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Then ER physician Armand Dorian dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This ground breaking data will be paired with historical research and entered into an all new computer combat engine. Two legendary warriors will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

"I love this matchup. These are some of the warriors I couldn't believe lost last season." Mack said

"So as we all know this is a redemption matchup." Geoff said

"Lets look at their stats." Dorian said

Gladiator

Year - late 1st century BCE

Height - 5' 8"

Weight - 185 lbs

Armor - Bronze and Steel

Gear - 10 - 38 lbs

Symbol - Trident (signature weapon of Gladiators)

CELT

Year - 400 BC

Height - 6'

Weight - 180 lbs

Armor - Leather & Wooden Shield

Short range weapons:

The Celts go for the kill with the Long Sword. It was three feet in length with a straight, double-edged iron blade.

The gladiators have two choices in short range weapons. The first choice is the Cestus; a punching glove with spikes on it. The other one was called the scissor. It was a crescent shaped hardened steel blade, at the end of a long metal tube that they wore over their forearms. The handle inside the tube allowed the user to maintain a hold on the weapon in the heat of battle. So it is a very brutal weapon.

Who gets the edge?

"I give my edge to the gladiators. They have more options and more options means you get the advantage." Dorian said

Short range weapons edge: Gladiators

Mid range weapons:

The Celts come to battle with Lancea. It was a thrusting and throwing spear. It can kill from over ten feet away.

The gladiators goes into battle with the Trident and Net combo.

"I love the Trident and net combo, but it just doesn't bring the range the Lancea does. My edge goes to the Celts." Geoff said

Mid range weapons edge: Celts

Long range weapons:

The Celts attack with the sling.

The gladiators also attack with the sling.

Who gets the edge?

"Sling versus sling is a draw. My edges goes to no one." Mack stated.

Long range weapons edge: Even

Special weapons:

The Celts finishes with the Burda Club. It is an extremely powerful weapon. It was the their version of baseball bat, the only the differences was that the handle was the persons face and it had two Iron bands at the top.

The Gladiators please the crowd with, the Sica Sword. that criminals usually had. At that place and time. It was to take away shields, and destroy helmets.

Who gets the edge?

"I say that the edge goes to the gladiators. Why? Because the club is a bulky weapon, so it is slow." Rob explained

Special weapons edge: Gladiators

The weapons data will be loaded into the battle engine. Before we run the simulation 5000 times we have to consider X-factors.

"What about logistics," Geoff asks?

"The Gladiators have the advantage because they have wealthy noblemen pays for the supplies," Rob said.

Logistics

Celts 62 Gladiators 79

"What about Physicality and Fatigue," Dorian asked?

"Physicality is close but it goes to the Gladiators because of their extreme training," Rob said.

Physicality

Celts 90 Gladiators 94

"Fatigue goes to the Celts because they where able to fight the Romans for so long. However most gladiators where criminals from all around the Rome's empire. So there isn't a big difference," Rob explained.

Fatigue

Celts 96 Gladiators 95

"What about intimidation," Mack asked?

"The Gladiators have the advantage because they had a bronze helmet, and were very muscular warriors with big chest. Their bodies and mostly their chest. Was their pride, as it was said in season one," Rob explained.

Intimidation

Celts 88 Gladiators 89

"How about Operational Experience, and Training," Dorian asked

" The Celts have the advantage in Operational Experience because the Roman empire was very strong and never gave up. so the celts had lots of fighting experience. The Gladiators barely ever get to fight unless they were in training or in a colosseum in the actual event," Rob explained.

Operational Experience

Celts 76 Gladiators 69

"For training the Gladiators have a major advantage. This is due to the fact that most of them were former soldiers from other countries that the Romans took over. So they already had that training. Then in Gladiator school they had extreme training," Rob explained.

Training

Celts 75 Gladiators 97

"As you know this fight is going to take place in the Roman empire. So who knows the terrain of the Roman empire better," Mack asked?

"Celts know one part of the empire, but a squad of Gladiators could know a lot more because Gladiators come from all over the empire," Rob said.

Terrain

Celts 51 Gladiators 100

"What about Endurance," Geoff asked?

"Both of these warriors were very fit. The gladiators are stronger, but the Celts had to move quickly in order to survive the Romain empire's attacks. So it's even," Rob explained.

Endurance

Celts 86 Gladiators 86

"How do they stack up in battlefield strategy," Mack asked?

"These scores of those warriors aren't great because they don't have great tactics, but the Gladiators have the advantage. This is because they know the terrain and will know where to attack, and where to hid," Rob explained.

Battlefield strategy

Celts 53 Gladiators 62

"How about Audacity," Dorian said?

"The Gladiators have the advantage very slightly because, the Celts can sometimes surrender. The gladiator can't give up or surrender, or else they died" Rob said.

Audacity

Celts 94 Gladiators 100

"What about unarmed combat," Geoff asked?

"The Gladiators are going to have an advantage." Rob stated

Unarmed combat

Celts 79 Gladiators 82

"All right, we dealt with the x-factors so lets run the simulation," Geoff said.

Rob will run the simulation 5000 times.

They will fight a 5 on 5 squad battle.

Rob presses the button and the simulation begins.

O=Celts lose someone on their squad

X=Gladiators lose someone on their squad

We see a map, it centers on England and we see a group of 25,000 Celts. They talk, and then they decide to split up into groups of 5 and attack of all over the Roman empire. They split up and they all go their different ways. It then goes back to the map. It shows the map and focus in on Rome. The Roman senate has just decide to send at 25,000 Gladiators in groups of five all over the empire. 5,000 groups of 5 gladiators are seen all over. Some are getting on boats, others are getting on horse, a few are walking around and one group is standing still. It then goes back to the Celts.

There are doing the same thing the Gladiators are doings. It then shows the map and blue arrows begin to appearing starting for England. Then red arrows begin appearing starting for Rome. One Red arrow goes to Egypt. Then red and blue arrows begin to land at the same areas. Then a Blue arrow finally hits Egypt. It then zooms in. Then at we see five gladiators training. Then Five Celts walking. The Gladiators walk outside and the sees the Celts. The lowest ranking gladiator tells the head gladiator. He then tells them to get their weapons. They do. While the head gladiator gets his Sica sword. The Celts see the gladiators hut.

Then the chief Celt tells them to run and get their weapons. The Chief Celt gets his Bruda club. The Head gladiator tells the lowest ranking gladiator to get his sling ready, while they hide. The Gladiators run, the second, and third ranking Gladiators know this part of Egypt fairly well, but when they combined their knowledge knows everyone this terrain inside and out.

The four gladiator all hide. The five Celts think they have it in the bag. The gladiator gets out his sling, at the same time a Celt gets out his sling. The gladiator loads and fires his shot from his sling. It hits the Celt with the sling in the head, but the Celt manages to fire his sling and hit the gladiator's head with a very hard blow. The helmet couldn't absorb the shock. The Celt then gets a skull fracture. So ten-seconds later the Celt falls unconscious. He is going to die soon.

The gladiator gets a skull fracture as well only 10 seconds afterwards. By the time the Celts get to the hut, The Gladiator falls unconscious. The Celt that was hit is dead. O. The Celts begin searching the hut, they find nothing expect some clothes. They come out. Then they leave, the gladiator then dies. X. The Celts begin searching for the gladiators. A Celt is seen walking into a cave, a gladiators is seen hiding he then hears the Celt. Then he gets out his Cestus and waits. The Celt comes over and the gladiator punches him with Cestus. Then the Celt falls down, and the gladiator begins punching the Celt and the spikes on the cestus are making him bleed. The Gladiator stops to breath and the Celt starts to yell.

The other Celts and the Gladiators hear the scream. The Celts start to run over there. The Gladiator punches the Celt in the throat and kills him. O. The Celts see the Gladiator this time without his shirt and wearing again that helmet then they see their dead friend and they are terrified. The Gladiator sees the Celts naked and is intimidated but he wants freedom and he is willing to do anything to get it. He charges on, but one of the Celts stabs him with the Long Sword. Killing him. X. The three Celts split up. The three Gladiators get ready. One of the Celts goes by a grassy area a Gladiator is in a hole in that area. The Celt walks around the hole not knowing that the Gladiator is going to kill him. The Gladiator jumps out of the hole. The Celt turns around and screams because he knows that he won't have to time draw his weapon. Then the Celt is cut in half from the waste down with the scissor. O. The last two Celts hear this and run over. A Celt sees the gladiator and thrust his Lancea. It hits and kills him instantly. X.

The Celt pulls out his Lancea. Then they split up. A Celt sees what he thinks he a Gladiator. On a dock to the Nile. Its low tide so he can go underneath the dock and not get wet. The Real Gladiator gets on the dock with the Celt. The Celt then throws his Lancea. It hits the dummy. Then the Gladiator throws the Net on the Celt. The Celt he screams "help!". The Celt Chief hears his friend yelling and starts running. The Gladiator then stabs the Celt's heart with the trident, killing him instantly. O. The Celt Chief then hits the gladiators helmet, with the Bruda club. The helmet can't absorb all the impact and the Gladiator gets a skull fracture. The Gladiator is stunned, then he unconscious in the next ten-seconds. The Celt knows that he is going to die, so the Celt Chief begins walking away to look for the head Gladiator. The Gladiator then dies. X. The Celt Chief is lost because this is Africa and he hasn't had to search and learn the terrain. The Celt Chief walks by some hedgerows and the gladiator jumps out and slashes the Celt's knee with his sica. The Celt screams in pain. The gladiator then slashes his chest but he has a little leather armor on. It protects the Celt, barely though. The Celt swings his Bruda club, but the Gladiator ducks, and fortunately for the gladiator the club only barely hits his helmet and the helmet absorbs the blow. The Celt is out of breath because the Club is very heavy. The Head Gladiator see this and slashes the Chief Celt's Neck, killing him. O. The Head Gladiator yells "victory!" In Italian.

Then walks back to the hut. He sees the lowest ranking gladiator on the ground, also dead. The Head gladiator goes inside and remembers when the Romain soldiers come to pick up the troops they will give him his freedom. Then he yells "freedom!" In Italian. (Then the simulation ends.)

"After 5 thousand battles, the Gladiators are victorious. This is mostly due to the fact that the gladiators knew the terrain completely. Not as a single person, but as a group," Rob later explained.

Gladiators Celts

Total Battles won Total Battles Won

2,587 2,413

52% 48%

Cestus and scissor 75% Long sword 25%

Trident and Net 35% Lancea 65%

Sling 50% Sling 50%

Sica Sword 80% Bruda Club 20%

"Even though I have lot of respect for the Celts, when you don't know the terrain you are at a major disadvantage. When you know your terrain and you have battlefield tactics on your side along with intimidation, you should win," Mack stated.

"When you have the training and have good logistics, its not that hard for you to win," Geoff said.

"When you have Physicality and the Unarmed Combat x-factors going for you. You're going to have a hard time losing," Dorian explained.

The Gladiator is seen yelling "Freedom!" In Italian.

Then the credits roll.


	4. Samurai vs Knights

I don't own Deadliest warrior though I would love to.

Samurais, Japan's lightning fast dealer of death vs Knights, sword-wielding killers of the Medieval age.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?

To find out, the history of war and modern science will collide. As former Navy seal Richard mack Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons, biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin applies 21 century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Then ER physician Armand Dorian dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This ground breaking data will be paired with historical research and entered into an all new computer combat engine. Two legendary warriors will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

"These guys are like two cops fighting against each other," Mack stated.

"This matchup is going to be so close," Geoff said.

"Let's look at their stats," Dorian said.

Knights

Year - 1423

Height - 5' 11"

Weight - 180 lbs

Armor - Steel Plate

Gear - 70 lbs

Loyalty - France

Samurais

Height - 5' 3"

Weight - 135 lbs

Armor - Steel and Leather

Gear - 65 lbs

Loyalty - Japan

For the Knights this is a redemption matchup. For the Samurais this is to prove they are still deadly.

Close-range weapons:

The Knights go in close with the broadsword. It was considered holy and no one except the knights could touch the swords.

The Samurais go close for the kill with the katana. It was though to be the samurai's soul.

Who gets the edge?

"The katana is very long and deadly but it can't go through chain-mail. The knight's have steel armor, but underneath it is chain-mail. Plus they have a shield. The knights's broadsword is designed to get through steel and chain-mail armor. The samurais' leather is much less sturdy than chain-mail so the broadsword gets the edge," Geoff explained.

Short range weapons edge: Knights

Special weapons:

The Knights break heads with the morningstar. It is a stick with a chain and ball with spikes on the ball. It can kill the victim and the user but the knights's armor protected against that.

The Samurais kill with the kanabo. Japanese demons are said to have used this weapon. It was used the crush armor and break spines.

Who gets the edge?

"Even though the morningstar is very deadly, the Samurai's helmets are very strong and have a lot of deflection power. I don't think the kanabo can break the arm behind the knight's shield, and even if it does the knights still have their armor. After using the kanabo for a long time to try to break his shield. You're going to be out of breath and knight may kill you. However, I am going to have to give the edge to the Kanabo. The only reason is the kanabo is much longer than the Morningstar," Dorian explained.

Special weapons edge: Samurais

Medium rage weapons:

The Knights fight for God with the halberd. A weapon so deadly it was copied all over the world.

The Samurais show their skill with the naginata. It could cut skulls and necks.

Who gets the edge?

"The naginata has a longer range. But the halberd has so many options, it has the axe, a spear, and a hook. I think if you get it at just the right angle, you could cut the under the helmet. My edge to the Knights," Geoff said.

Mid range weapons edge: Knights

Long range weapons:

The Knights take aim with the crossbow. In Europe it was the first original sniper rife.

The Samurais show honor with the Yumi bow. It existed in Japan since prehistory. It could be fired from horseback, the kneeling position and, of course, the standing position.

Who gets the edge?

"The Knights have a helmet with little lines around the eye section. So I don't think the Samurais can hit their eyes or get through their armor. The knights' crossbow can hit a target a 100 yards away. Even through I still don't think knights crossbows can get through the Samurai's armor, the Samurais's armor doesn't cover their neck or their eyes. So my edge goes to the Knights," Mack explained.

Long range weapons edge: Knights

Will be right back after the commercial break.

Next week you will have a battle of the Williams. That's right it's William Wallace vs William the Conqueror. Who will win?

Welcome back.

We still have one more test.

Armor:

The Knights stay protected with steel plate, chain mail, and steel shield.

The Samurais protect their warlord with the lamellar armor. An armor that cover the most of the body, just not the neck or the face.

Who gets the edge?

"The Samurais have good armor, it has steel and leather underneath it. The Knight's armor is full steel plate, 2 layers of it, and chain mail. Also the Knight has an another layer of steel in his shield. So my edge goes to the Knights," Rob said.

Armor edge: Knights

Will be right back.

Coming soon Ivan the Terrible vs Vlad the Impaler.

In this episode we tested the weapons and armor of two legendary warriors: Samurais and Knights.

In short range weapons the Samurais's Katana was cut apart by the Knight's broadsword.

Short range weapons edge: Knights

In midrange weapons the Samurais's Naginata was out preformed by the Knight's halberd.

Mid range weapons edge: Knights

In long range weapons the Knight's crossbow out shot the Samurai's Yumi bow.

Long range weapons edge: Knights

In special weapons the Knight's morningstar, was crushed by the kanabo.

Special weapons edge: Samurais

In armor the Knights are protected better then the Samurais.

Armor edge: Knights

Before we run the simulation we must consider x-factors.

"Intelligence is a very big x-factor along has well. Along with battlefield tactics," Mack said.

"For intelligence the Samurais prize intelligence. While the Knights aren't stupid, they aren't that smart either," Rob said.

**Intelligence**

Knights 65 Samurais 86

"For battlefield tactics,the knights have the advantage because after 9 Crusades they are going to have more evolved tactics," Rob said.

**Battlefield tactics**

Knights 97 Samurais 92

"That leads us into Operational Experience. How did they do?" Geoff asked.

"For Operational Experience the Knights have done 9 crusades so they have a lot of experience. The Samurais don't have nearly that experience," Rob stated.

**Operational Experience**

Knights 95 Samurais 69

"How about intimidation and psychological warfare," Mack said?

"These both are close." Rob said

"For intimidation the samurais sometimes wear a scary mask." Rob said.

**Intimidation**

Knights 59 Samurais 60

"For Psychological warfare, the Knights have the advantage because they have an the bow and arrow that can kill you from 100 years away. If you see your friends get shot and killed and you don't know where the arrows are coming from, you're freaked out and helpless." Rob said

**Psychological warfare**

Knights 95 Samurais 91

"What about Tenacity, Dominance, Training, Logistics, Physicality, and Tenacity," Dorian asked?

"For Tenacity, Dominance, Logistics, and Physicality, the Knights have the advantage," Rob said.

"For Tenacity the Knights keep going on those crusades even though they kept failing," Rob said.

**Tenacity**

Knights 98 Samurais 72

"For Logistics knights had a set minimal items so if you needed more supplies they sent out there servants to get more supplies. While Samurais some made there own weapons others brought them so there is a gap in there," Rob said.

**Logistics**

Knights 85 Samurais 76

"For Physicality the Knights are bigger and larger." Rob explained

**Physicality**

Knights 90 Samurais 88

"For Dominance, The knights have better logistics and Physicality." Rob state

**Dominance**

Knights 99 Samurais 96

"As For Training The Samurais are well training warriors they start training at a very young age, while the Knights trained young not has young though so you don't install that sense of loyalty at a very young age," Rob said.

**Training**

Knights 94 Samurais 95

"What about honor," Mack said

"For honor the samurais have that slight advantage."

**Honor**

Knights 86 Samurais 91

Dealt with all the x-factor, lets run the simulation.

Rob will run the simulation 5000 times, a 5 squad knight infantry will face, 5 samurai guards.

Rob presses the button and the simulation begins.

O= Knights loses someone on there squad.

X= Samurais loses someone on there squad.

We see a map, and it centers on France. 12,500 Knights, in groups of 5, are going to attack Japan because some Samurai killed some Mongols, allies of the French. The King tells the knights his orders.

At the same time, the warlords of Japan are sending 12,500 Samurai to France. A split TV screen shows Knights and Samurais getting on boats, on horses, and some walking.

The screen shows the map with blue lines coming from France going to Japan. Then red lines start coming from Japan to France. Two lines - one red, one blue - finally meet in Japan. We see the Knights with their weapons. Then we see Samurais in a Japanese castle. The Knights break through a gate. They see a five Samurais: one has a Katana, one has a naginata, the second in command and the lowest ranking Samurai both have yumi bows, and the Samurai leader has a Kanabo. The lowest ranking and the Knight Commander have crossbows, the second ranking Knight has a broadsword, another Knight has a halberd, and the fourth ranking Knight has a morningstar. The Knight Commander instructs the lowest ranking knight to shoot one of the Samurais holding a yumi, when the the lowest ranking Knight sees the Knight Commander nod. The lowest ranking knight says he understands. Then the four Knights go deeper into the castle grounds. The lowest ranking Samurai sees the Knight Commander. The Knight Commander sees this and nods to the lowest ranking knight. The lowest ranking knight shoots the lowest ranking samurai in the neck, killing him before he can shoot the Knight Commander or tell the other Samurais.

X.

He falls from the roof he was on, and lands next to the Samurai leader. He sees the lowest ranking Knight and gives his signal to his second in command. The Samurai that is second in command shoots the lowest ranking knight in the only spot that isn't completely protected. His eyes, and he dies instantly.

O.

The Samurais begin looking for the Knights. The Head Samurai gives a signal to his second in command to come down form the roof of the building with the warlord and look for the knights. The second in command Samurai comes down and he starts looking. A little while later in the castle forest we see a Samurai. That Samurai has a katana, and we see a Knight hiding. That Knight has a broadsword. The Samurai sees the knight, the Samurai the knights helmet with the katana. He gets a skull fracture, but the knight uses the broadsword to slash the Samurai's neck killing him.

X.

The Knight then falls unconscious and ten seconds later the Knight dies.

O.

The Knight Commander sees the unguarded castle, and he smiles because he has the perfect position, to shot his bow and arrow. He goes in and starts walking to roof.

Now we see a Samurai with a naginata, and a Knight with a halberd. The Knight stabs the Samurais armor, the halberd goes through and hits a lung. The Samurai knows he shouldn't scream and he slashes the Knights neck and gets through the chain mail, killing the Knight.

O.

The Samurai can't get enough air and he dies.

X.

The Samurai with the Yumi bow is walking around the courtyard, the Knight see him and gets out his morningstar. The Knight begins running towards the Samurai because the Knight knows his shield and armor will protect him. The Samurai with the Yumi bow shoots 5 arrows as fast as lightning. Two arrows hit the Knight's armor, then two hit his shield and one is a complete miss. The Knight swings his morningstar and hits the Samurai's shoulder. It doesn't kill due to the armor, but the spikes get under the Samurai's helmet and the Knight pulls the helmet off. Then the Knight hits the Samurai's skull, the Knight obliterates the Samurai's brain into a thousand pieces. [not clear]

X.

The Head Samurai is seen coming out of the shadows, the Knight sees him and the Knight gets out his shield. The Head Samurai gets his Kanabo. The Knight Commander is seen on a roof looking at the two facing off, in the castle courtyard. He loads his crossbow, but doesn't fire because he doesn't want to kill his own man. The Samurai bashes the Knight's shield with the Kanabo, and after 20 strikes he finally breaks the Knight's arm. The Knight kneels in pain and the Samurai gets behind and breaks his spine with the Kanabo. This kills the Knight instantly.

O.

The Samurai thinks he has won and roars in victory. The Knight Commander then shoots the Samurai with the crossbow and arrow hits right between the eyes, hitting the brain, and the Samurai leader dies.

X.

The Knight laughs at how easy it was to kill the most experienced Samurai in the group. "I know it wasn't the most honorable way to fight but it's not my job to be honorable. It's my job to kill you." He says in French.

He then goes down to the warlord's room, and loads his bow and arrow. The Knight comes in and the warlord is shocked the Knights could beat the Samurais. The Knight commander then shots the warlord in the heart. Then the Knight commander screams. "Long live the king!" in French. (the simulation ends).

"After 5,000 battles the Knights ended up winning because, while they had honor, they had no problem sniping the Samurais with the crossbow and arrow. The Samurais like to kill up close and personal. While they still did kill long range they didn't due it has much as the Knights. That and the fact that the Samurais armor didn't cover the neck and the face." Rob explains

Knights battles won Samurais battles won

2700 2300

54% 46%

Broadsword 80% Katana 20%

Halberd 60% Naginata 40%

Crossbow 90% Yumi 10%

Kanbo 51% Morningstar 49%

"When you have good battlefield tactics and operational experience you should win," Mack said.

"When you have the Physicality you should win," Dorian said.

"When you are ruthless and have better armor, you should win easily," Geoff said.

"So the Knights are redeemed. Samurais still have one win under their belts. They still haven't got 2 wins after 2 tries," Geoff said.

The Knight is seen saying. "Long live the King," In French.

Then the credits roll.


End file.
